A Dragons Fury
by geekett
Summary: Dramione Fanfic - One Night can change a life time.
1. A Date

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters Made up by J. , though I do own character's I have made up.**

**A/N:**** This is my first ever fanfiction, so read and enjoy.**

Hermione Granger, a bushy head, know it all, witch. Was waiting anxiously on her sofa, Just as the familiar ding of the floo network went off. Hermione jumped up and quickly straightened down her long blue satin dress.

'Hermione?' A familiar man's voice sounded through the room.

'In here!' She nervously replied quickly glancing in the mirror to check her hair was still under control, the quick slick hair product she had borrowed off Ginny was really working and very helpful. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Just as a freckly-ginger walked into the room, wearing a goofy uneasy smile as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Hermione didn't often go out on date's but was so shocked when her boyfriend asked her, she could hardly refuse. He wasn't the romantic type, and hardly ever asked her to go anywhere. So, Hermione went all out, buying new shoes and a new dress also inviting Ginny over to do her hair and make up.

'Hey, Ron' She sheepishly said. Looking at his attire, he was in a button down pale blue shirt which was tucked neatly into his tailor trousers.

'Gods, Hermione, you look beautiful.' Ronald Weasley exclaimed. Making him feel worse, than he already was. Wringing his hands anxiously.

'Thanks Ron, you look dashing' She admired him warily, as she nibbled on her bottom lip out of habit.

On seeing her looking so unbelievably sexy, Ron just got more anxious about talking to her tonight.

'Shall we go, then?' He said, while putting his arm out to her ready to apparate to the muggle restaurant he was taking her too.

'Sure.' She uttered as she grabbed his arm, and felt the familiar sensation of apparation.

The beginning of the dinner, had gone absolutely amazing they had talked none stop. For starter's they shared a plate of dublin bay prawns. For main they had chateaubriand. Followed by dessert.

'So, I brought you here to ask you something' He wearily admitted. As the waiter served them lemon torte with fresh cream.

At saying that Hermione's mind went into overdrive.'_Oh Godric he's going to ask me to marry him!' _She Happily thought. Encouraging him to continue by a small nod of her head.

'Well I don't know how to say this, Hermione but...' He stumbled for words, while he nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione listen intently, suddenly getting a tad anxious for what Ron was going to ask.

'Well, I'm just going to come out with it' He admitted. Gathering all his Gryffindor courage he could manage. 'Do you think we could take a break?' He said, avoiding eye contact with her.

Hermione felt like a lead steal of ton had been dropped at the pit of her stomach. She took in a sharp breath. 'What.. Ron? I – I - I don't understand?' Her eye's watering. 'You took me out to dinner, let me believe you loved me?' Her anger starting to rise.

'Hermione, It just not working out, It's not you..' He tried to explain.

'It's not you, it's me right?' She exclaimed angrily. 'You took me out to a restaurant, so I wouldn't shout cause you knew I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself didn't you?' She shockingly realised.

He nodded timidly.

'Well you know what Ronald Weasley, I couldn't give too shits, if people stare.' She declared as her voice rose with anger. As she steadily stood up.

'Hermione, please sit down. We can discuss this..' Ron attempted but was soon silence when a glass of red wine, was all down the front of him.

As a tears ran down her face, which was filled with pure hatred.

'It's over Ron.' She mentally slapped herself, for being so weak and showing him how much he had hurt her. ' Just tell me is there someone else?' She gingerly asked.

Ron looked down in shame, and timidly nodded his head.

Hermione shook her head in utter disbelief. She always knew deep down that Ronald Weasley would break her heart, but she never thought he was capable of this. 'Who?' She whispered.

Ron, stayed silent. 'WHO!' Hermione shouted, as the whole restaurant, went silent and stared at her in astonishment.

'Pansy Parkinson' Ron Mumbled.

'What did you say?' Hermione exclaimed, as silent tears ran down her face.

'Pansy Parkinson.' Ron said, with a bit more confidence. Finally managing looking her in the eye, before quickly looking away and having a guilty look on his face.

' Hermione, I'm in love with her and she love's me! I am so sorry, but the spark we used to have went a long time ago. I never ment for this to happen but it just did, please I know that you won't forgive me but eventually I hope we could be friends again' He explained.

Hermione admitted to herself that the spark they used to have when the war ended four years ago, had gone. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

She got up very quietly with her head held high. Looking directly into Ron's eyes which were now filled with guilt and remorse and said 'Goodbye Ron.'

And with that she left, walking out of the restaurant, not without missing the pity full stares of everyone in the restaurant.

As soon as she was far enough away from the restaurant she apparated home, numbly unlocking the door.

In no time she was in bed and had cried until there were no tear's left in her system.

That night she fell into an uneasy sleep, replaying the night's events over and over in her head.

**A/N : Reviews would be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism would really help..**

**Hope you enjoyed second chapter with be up soon..**


	2. Unexpected Guest

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, all belong to J. .**

**_A/N:_ Second Chapter:) Really Happy got reviews.. Enjoy..**

'Hermione, have you got me the file's I asked for?' Harry asked.

Him and Hermione had been working on this case now for 4 month and they had yet to be a break through.

6 Ex-Death Eater's that had changed to the light side during the battle or before had been brutally murdered, with their Death Eater masks over there faces, when ever someone would try to remove the mask it would shoot them backwards and the cruciatus curse would surge through them. At each scene there would be a different message, most of them had something along the lines of

_'Those must suffer the consequences of defying the Dark lord and that punishment is death'. _

3 Muggle – Borns had been killed also, where they had been stripped of all garments of clothing and had the word 'Mudblood' carved over the whole of the body. The message was the same with all these victims saying '_Vile Mudbloods stealing magic. You are unworthy, of such privileges. We will wipe the world of you dirty creatures'._

'Sorry, Harry but I don't know what you're talking about..?' Hermione explained curiously.

'I asked Ron to ask you to get the files of all Death Eaters who survived the war and never got caught or have escaped Azkaban in the last 6 years.' Harry huffed.

It had been 6 weeks since Ron and Hermione's 'Date'. They had avoided each other at all cost's, it was now getting between there work, Harry was getting really fed up now.

'I'll get right on it, Harry' Hermione claimed.

'Please?' Harry pleaded. They were getting no where on this case, and it was really frustrating Harry, because innocent life's were being take, well almost innocent.

With a quick nod of her head, she stood up from her desk and went towards the door.

As soon as her hand was on the door, the door burst open.

There on the other side of the door was a tall dark figure of a female.

As she stepped further inside the office Hermione recognised her instantly and went to slam the door in her face, but before she could, the dark haired girl put her foot out and stopped the door just before hitting her face.

'Pansy?' Harry asked in astonishment. 'What are you doing here?' Harry sighed knowing this would not end good.

'I'm here Potter, for your help' Pansy begrudgingly said.

'Why on earth would we help you, Parkinson's?' Hermione declared. She didn't like being rude or ever refusing help to anyone, but Pansy wasn't just anyone she was the person who ruined her friendship and relationship with Ron by sleeping with him behind Hermione's back, she knew it took two to tango, but Pansy knew that Ron and Hermione were together, so she could have stopped it.

'Because Granger, My family is under threat. My family is being blackmailed... if we don't give them money we will be killed like the rest and I understand that you are in charge of this case. So, I would like protection for my family' Pansy explained with as much pride as she could muster. She did not like asking for help, let alone from Potter and Granger but if it meant it would keep her and her family alive she would have to swallow her pride and deal with it, because her family were the most important thing to her.

'Ok, Pansy. Follow me. Hermione could you find the files and put them on my desk please?' Harry said in his professional tone, signalling to Hermione that this was important and not to let this feud between them get in the middle of their work. With a meaningful look from Harry, telling Hermione they would discuss this later.

_5 hours later..._

Hermione was sitting at Harry Desk, waiting for his return. She had gotten all the files he wanted and placed them on his desk. She then continued, with the work that she had started before being interrupted. Her shift was now finished and she was waiting to hear the news , about what was happening with Pansy.

Even, though she didn't like Pansy, it didnt mean she wouldn't help her.

Hermione would be professional about this, and treat her like she would with any other person. It was her job to protect people and that is what she will do.

As Hermione was glancing up at the clock, Harry walked in. He looked exhausted with his sleeves rolled up, shirt untucked and the first 4 buttons of his shirt undone.

He sat down on the opposite chair to Hermione, and conjured a figurine on his desk into a glass and went into his desk draw and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a drink, downing it in one.

Hermione vanished the bottle and changed the glass back into the ornament it was.

'Rough day?' She asked, knowing his answer already.

'You could say that' He sighed. 'I told Pansy to keep giving them money, and we'd hold a stakeout where the money is dropped off, and attempted to see who it is or at least put a tracker on them. So, you are going to put protection charms on her house, use the confundus charm, to confuse people and make them forget what they were doing, and make yourself the secret keeper.' Harry explained.

As much as Hermione wanted to object, she couldn't by joining this career she had made a commitment to protect people and that is what she was going to do.

At home, Hermione was preparing to move flat's .The one she was currently living in was a bit to small, and had to many memory's to stay.

She was just putting the last photo of herself,her family and friend's. Into, the box ready for the her new house.

Even though it was just her she wanted to move somewhere a bit bigger.

When she had finally put the last of her item's into the moving van. She set off to her new life.

Her house, had 1 kitchen/dining room, 1 living room, 1 bathroom and 2 bedrooms.

It might have been small, to a normal house, but it was big for one person. And Hermione really liked her new home.

Settling down for bed, Hermione looked around her and slowly smiled. This was it, she was going to get back out there, and going to make her life worth while.

**_A/N :_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 3 will be up in a couple of hours:') Reviews would be greatly appreciated.. Constructive criticism would be amazing, Thankyou for reading:3**


	3. Rivalry

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used, all belong to J. .**

**_A/N:_ Well here's Chapter 3 as promised..Enjoy..**

'Master Harry, Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you, do you wish for me to send her in? Kreacher declared.

'Yes Kreacher, send her in.' Harry huffed, as much as Harry liked having a house elf, Kreacher had become awfully clingy since the war, and wouldn't leave Harry alone, he felt sorry for the poor elf. So, he tried to keep calm with him and give him as many jobs as he could think of to the point where Harry sometimes sent him over to the burrow's to help Molly, to keep him busy.

'Hey Harry' Hermione greeted him as she entered the room. It was Saturday morning and every weekend her and Harry would go over to the Burrow's for lunch, then the boy's would go for a game of quidditich while her and Ginny would have some girly time.

'Ok, Hermione? How's your new house, settled in?' Harry asked only half listening, when his mind was somewhere else.

'Yeah I'm fine I guess. Yes, its nice, better than my last. Where's Ginny?' Hermione asked,sensing something was worrying him.

Harry fully coming down to earth said 'She already went to the burrow's to talk to Ron, to be on his best behaviour..' Hermione knew we was hiding something from her and she wasn't going to pry so she kept her mouth closed.

'Ready to go?' Harry wondered, while walking over to the fireplace.

'Sure' She reluctantly answered. Knowing that, today would be awkward, between her and Ron, he hadnt been there the last 2 week and Hermione hadn't gone to the 4 before that, so this would be the first time they were both in the burrow's together.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox

Dinner hadn't been that bad, it had been quiet, as Hermione had avoided Ron, he had tried to talk to her, but soon gave up when he seen Hermione was not going to listen and continually walk away. All the Weasley's tried to keep the two apart at all cost, which Hermione was very grateful for. That was until Pansy, showed up being invited by Ron. To say the Weasley's were annoyed would be an understatement.

Hermione left as soon as dinner was over.

She decided to go to Diagon Alley, since she was in need of a good book, and some new dress robes.

As soon as she arrived, she realised she wasn't the only one wanting to go shopping on a Saturday.

She was making her way through the streets, to the book store, when she heard shouting from the other end of the street, where everyone had suddenly decided to gather around.

Hermione started to run full speed towards the gathering crowd.

As soon as she got there, she could hear bits of what was being said 'Death Eater scum..' and ' Don't deserve to be walking around free, you should be rotting in..' she didn't hear the rest but started to push through the crowd, desperate to get to the shouting figures that were growing closer and she was starting to make out what was going on.

There in the middle of the crowd stood 2 figure's, on one side was the dark short figure of Ernie MacMillan, with his wand pointed at the other wizards chest, the other wizard was the tall blonde figure of Draco Malfoy whose wand was still in his pocket

Hermione stood there for a brief moment, wondering what was going on, until reality kicked in and she fully realised what was going on.

'What's going on?' Hermione exclaimed while running into the middle of the two figures, standing in front of Draco with her arms, spread out wide.

'Well?..' Waiting for a reply. Looking between the two men.

Draco spoke first, 'I was just walking through Diagon Alley, minding my own business when I accidentally bumped into him' Narrowing his eyes at the other man. 'Then all of a sudden he pulled out his wand, and started threatening me.' Looking directly looking into Hermione's large brown eyes, making her head spin.

_'Merlin Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, Don't even bother, you're just a mudblood to him. Focus. Focus.' _She thought_ '_Focus' Hermione uttered.

'What?' Draco asked. Not catching what she said.

'Nothing' Hermione said shaking her head very quickly.

'Come on move along, Nothing to see here' Usher the crowd away, so she could get to the bottom of this.

Once the crowd had cleared away, she quickly turned to Ernie.

'Now what's your account of the events?' She asked.

'Well, I was walking down here, as I do every day, as I am leaving work'. Ernie now worked at Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 'and then he..' Pointing an excusing finger at Draco '…barged into me on purpose, might I say, and I just lost it. Scum Death Eaters like him should be rotting in Azkaban or in Hell, he shouldn't be allowed to walk these streets free, with everything he's done. Killing innocent people, cursing them and...'

Before he could continue Hermione said 'He never actually killed anyone, and he is now an auror working on an investigation with me and Harry Potter. Now, give me a moment..' She pulled out her phone as everyone stared in confusion at the hand held device, wondering what she would do with such a thing.

With in seconds Harry answered the phone 'Hermione, Hermione, What's wrong?' Harry worriedly asked down the phone.

'Harry, I'm fine, I need you to come straight to the Ministry there was an incident down Diagon Alley, with Malfoy and Ernie MacMillan, come here as fast as you can,' Hermione explained. Before he could answer she snapped the phone shut.

Within a matter of minutes Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ernie were in the Ministry elevator going up to the interrogation room.

As soon as they were inside, Harry pulled Draco and Hermione aside 'He's a suspect now. I know he doesn't seem like the type, but we have got to take precautions.' Harry begrudgingly admitted.

With a quick nod of both of their heads. They all returned to the table, ready to interrogate Ernie.

_3 hours later..._

'Nothing he knows nothing, this is useless, he's as innocent as us' Hermione exclaimed.

The other two sighed and slowly nodded their heads, they were all really tired and frustrated, when they thought they might have had a new bit of information or a clue to solving this case, it was snatched away before it was in their grasps.

After, 3 hours, they let Ernie go with a warning. Luckily for him Draco didn't want to press charges, so he got let off.

_**A/N:**_** Well I hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was about time I brought Draco in, since this is a Dramione fanfiction, I havent even got a plot, I am making it up as I go along, so please review and tell me what you think, thanks, Chapter 4 will be up soon. **


	4. A New Victim

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character, they are owned by J.K .Rowling, I only own the plot, nothing else.**

A/N: Here is chapter 4 everyone hope you enjoy!

In the Hogshead sat at the back of the pub, was a dark cloaked figure.

No one was paying him much mind, which he was grateful for, being noticed was not something that was welcomed.

He was waiting for someone, he had followed them around the last week and knew from their daily work ethic that they would come in here as soon as their work day was over.

They had successfully, gotten rid of all their targets, sending out the message to the aurors, that all ex-Death Eater and mudblood were going to all day, the would ride the world of them foul creature's and those blood traitors.

Once they were done, the would have the world in the palm of there hands, and anything they wanted they would get.

The mudblood was their next target, and by the end of the night their mission would be complete.

One by one they would target and kill them, torture and sometimes, recruit the death eaters, to sacrifice them later on.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Walking out of Madam Puddifoot's, was Penelope Clearwater.

It was just a normal evening. She walked down the same old cobbled street, but something seemed off. Like it had for the last week, like she was being watched and followed.

As soon as she shut the door of the Hogshead, she felt an icy cold stare on her. Quickly looking around, seeing that she was just being paranoid. She went and sat at the bar, getting her usual after work drink from Aberforth.

The burning familiar sensation of fire whiskey tingling down her throat, as she took another shot of it.

'Another one, over here please, Aberforth.' Penelope called out, to the bartender.

The shot slid across the table straight into her outstretched hand.

Quickly, drinking the last of her drink, Penelope stood up, checking to see if she had forgotten something.

As she was leaving, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her to be cautious.

Quickly, looking around constantly.

_'Your just being paranoid, snap out of it.' _She told herself this, trying to calm herself down. But having no success.

As soon as she was around the corner she broke out into a run, constantly looking back.

Running, like her life depended on it, which in literal sense was true.

Her heart feeling like it was going to rip out of her own chest, with a terrible stitch in her side, still she kept on running.

Then all of a sudden she ran into a wall, then looking up she realised it wasn't a wall she had ran into it was a figure.

Of a man in a black cloak.

A scream building up in her chest, she turned and ran the other way, but it was too late, all around her creating a circle were dark clocked figures.

She sucked in a large breath and screamed for help, but before she could scream again. A hand was over her mouth. She looked around surveying her surroundings. Trying to see who were the face's of her captors.

All of a sudden, she felt the familiar feeling of apparition, before she could take in her whereabouts she was hit with the full force of crutiatus curse.

Screaming out in pain for them to stop. The pain suddenly went, leaving her short of breath and her whole body feeling like ton of lead, it was so heavy.

She could hear the laughter of the people around her, she felt sick, they found this funny. Finally, becoming aware of her surroundings as her eyes starting to focus, she recognised the place they were in.

The bale white fabric sofa, with the pink plush pillows. Pictures of people, both magical moving pictures and still-life muggle photos, Friends and Family's photo's staring her in the face. The TV in the corner was on, playing her favourite programme, friends. A magazine on the coffee table, which was on top of a Indian rug, you could see the kitchen from where she was laying face down on the floor. The dining table, with places set out for two. On the floor right by the table was a blood trail, which led back into the living room, right passed where she was lying, passed the sofa, and there in the corner was the unconscious figure of her beaten up boyfriend, Michael Corner.

Penelope screamed, terrified of what fate awaited them both. If only someone could hear her scream, someone, anyone. But it was no good, she broke out into uncontrollable sobs, of pure horror...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was a fairly normal Monday, for Hermione. It was around 7am from the way the sun was rising. She was in her new kitchen making herself breakfast, before she went to work.

She loved weetabix, which she had had every morning, since she started, primary school. It was a habit that she always fulfilled. Her mum made the best full cooked english breakfast, and she missed that, but she never had time to cook it, so she was left with weetabix.

As soon as she was done, she put her now empty dish, into the sink promising herself that she would do the dishes later.

Once, she had grabbed her coat and bag, she was ready to leave, just as her phone went.

Seeing that it was Harry she answered it immediately, since they only ever phoned each when there was an emergency.

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermione answered with anxiety building up in her chest.

'There was another murder, and someone was seriously injured, I need you to come to the office immediately.' Harry quickly replied.

And with that he was gone. Hermione quickly running over to the floo, grabbing some powder and shouting 'Ministry of Magic'.

As soon as the spinning had stopped, Hermione was running full speed towards the office she and Harry shared.

Without even knocking she ran in, only to find, Harry and Draco in a very heated argument.

Both men turned around very quickly, obviously expecting someone else, but neither were disappointed that it was Hermione.

'Great, your here.' Harry exclaimed. Sighing with great pain which visible all over his face.

'Who?' Hermione asked half-heartedly. Not really wanting to know the answer.

Harry looked down sadly, unable to meet her eyes, knowing how close her and Penelope had come over recent months, with Penelope helping on the case.

'Penelope' Harry begrudgingly admitted. Still looking at the ornament on his desk which seemed to fascinate him greatly.

A strangled sob, escaped from Hermione's throat, as tears ran down her face.

Harry finally managing to lift his head, to look his old time best friend. Slowly and very carefully he came around the front of desk, wrapping his arms around her.

As she buried her head into his chest.

Draco eventually cleared his throat, feeling the tension getting a bit to awkward for his liking. Hermione, suddenly snapped out of her trance, and stood up straight, tidying out her cloths, and wiping at her face, trying to rid the stray tear that escaped her eyes.

Hermione then looked up and sadly laughed. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I've got mascara on your shirt.' She said with a guilty look on her face.

'It's ok, Hermione.' Harry quickly dismissed, with a wave of his hand. Pulling out his wand and quickly cleaning of the stains on his now clean while pristine shirt.

'Right let's get down to business..' Harry continued.

'Wait, you said someone was k-k-killed and someone was beaten, who else was there?' Hermione wondered, trying not to dwell on the fact that, it was her friend that had been killed.

'Michael Corner, her boyfriend, we have been lead to believe that we was there before they took her.' Harry explained.

'It was in her flat, by the time we got there, everyone was gone. But, there was the same message as the last 4. Michael is currently in a coma, his healers say as soon as he wakes up the will owl us..' Harry admitted.

'Well, I say we search the flat for any clues..' But before Harry could interrupt, Draco said ' I know Potter, the apartment has already been searched, but it doesn't hurt to double check.'

'Harry, I agree, we should check, they might have missed something.' Hermione exclaimed.

'Fine, come on.' Harry finally agreeing. Leading the way to the Ministry floo network.

**_A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Chapter 5 will be up in a couple of days, if I get a review or two. I will probably upload it without reviews, but they would be really really nice.**

**They would be wildly appreciated.. and constructive criticism will be welcomed also.**


End file.
